Knight
left|50pxKnight ou cavaleiro(a) é uma das profissões disponíveis para um Sim herói criado em The Sims Medieval. Sua função é fazer a segurança oficial do monarca e do reino também. As melhores formas de fazer um cavaleiro ganhar pontos de XP e, assim, melhorar de nível, é fazer quests, treinar lutas com os bonecos de treino e planejar estratégias na mesa tática, caçar, fazer patrulhas e duelando outros Sims. Cavaleiros de níveis altos tendem a durarem mais em combates e vencer mais facilmente. Os cavaleiros também podem patrulhar os mares, florestas e caminhos para os vilarejos de forma a reforçar a aliança do reino com territórios anexados. Barracks O quartel do cavaleiro é localizado ao lado esquerdo da sala do trono. Ela adiciona uma capacidade de mais quatro quadrados no aspecto de Security do reino. A entrada consiste em uma porta que leva para o andar superior e outra que leva para o quarto do cavaleiro. Neste, existe uma cama de solteiro com dois criados-mudos, uma lareira, mesa com cadeira e algumas decorações baratas. No andar superior, existem vários bonecos de treinos e uma mesa com um mapa tático. Duelo de espadas Os cavaleiros, assim como os espiões e os monarcas, são os únicos heróis que podem duelar com espadas em The Sims Medieval. Eles também podem escolher três tipos diferentes de duelos: Spar (treinamento, interação amigável), "Duel" (duelo, recebido normalmente como um insulto) ou "Duel to the death" (duelo até a morte, que pode resultar na morte de um cavaleiro despreparado). É essencial também praticar num boneco de treinos para melhorar a habilidade de um cavaleiro. Em qualquer tipo de duelo de espadas, um painel surgirá no canto superior esquerdo. Ele possuirá duas barras para cada combatente, representando cada uma a saúde (health) e energia (stamina) dos dois, e também uma lista de estilos de luta. Caso a barra de stamina de um dos combatentes se esvazie completamente, este irá se render. Caso a barra de health de um dos combatentes se esvazie completamente, este irá ou desmaiar (no caso de um spar ou duel) ou morrer (Duel to the death). Confira abaixo uma lista de estilos de luta e em que níveis são desbloqueados: *'Nível 1': **''Balanced Stance'': Um duelo balanceado, sem forças ou fraquezas. **''Hilt Smash'': Garante a chance de dar um ataque poderoso surpresa, apenas clicando no outro Sim durante o combate. *thumb|250px|Dois cavaleiros duelando.Nível 2, Resetful Dance: Conserva stamina. Consiste num estilo de luta mais defensivo, e o adversário costuma se render pela exaustão. *'Nível 3', Whirling Takedown: Fornece um novo ataque especial durante o combate que pode ser utilizado poucas vezes. Não oferece muito dano. *'Nível 4', Steeled Defense: Foca no causamento de danos ao adversário e é uma boa escolha caso a saúde do cavaleiro esteja baixa. *'Nível 5': **''Mortal Blow'': Fornece o ataque especial mais poderoso, entretanto demora um bom tempo para que o cavaleiro se recupere, mas pode causar muito dano caso feito corretamente. **''Furious Onslaught'': Foca mais no ataque, enfraquecendo a defesa. Acaba a luta mais rapidamente caso o cavaleiro consiga dominar o outro. Entretanto, o cavaleiro vai se expôr mais, fornecendo-o mais dano. *'Nível 7', True Striking: Uma boa escolha caso o cavaleiro possua uma espada poderosa. Faz o herói atacar mais, embora comprometa um pouco a força dos ataques. É importante que o herói sempre vise melhorar sua armadura e armas para melhorar as chances para o cavaleiro vencer os duelos. Para isto, é importante a presença de um ferreiro que, ao terminar um trabalho, pode oferecer armaduras e espadas melhores para o cavaleiro. Caso este não esteja disponível, as lojas do vilarejo podem possuir equipamentos mais avançados. Equipamentos pesados acabam cansando mais o herói, diminuindo o stamina facilmente. Manter a espada afiada e treinar o herói no boneco de treinos antes de entrar em combate (oferece um buff de +10 no foco por 12 horas) sempre são boas dicas para garantir o sucesso. Responsabilities (Responsabilidades) thumb|275px|O cavaleiro mata a bruxa má. *''Discuss Foreign Affairs with a Territory Leader''. O cavaleiro deve se dirigir a um líder de um território vizinho e escolher discutir negócios externos com o mesmo. *''Duel the Challenger''. O cavaleiro foi desafiado para um duelo. Este deve ir de encontro ao mesmo e batalhá-lo. Independentemente do resultado do duelo, a responsabilidade é cumprida. *''Feed the Beast''. Assim como o espião, o cavaleiro pode alimentar o monstro do fosso do julgamento caso este possuir no seu inventário qualquer tipo de carne vermelha. *''Guard Forest Entrance''. O cavaleiro deve adentrar a floresta e proteger a entrada pelo reino daquele canto. *''Hunt in the Forest''. O cavaleiro aventura-se na floresta para caçar. Caso ele obtenha sucesso, receberá um pouco de carne no seu inventário. Caso falhe, sairá ferido. *''Pay Taxes'', usando a caixa de pombos-correios. O valor pode variar entre §100 e §500, dependendo do nível do cavaleiro. *''Practice Military Strategy with Someone Else'', clicando num mapa tático. Embora volta e meia um NPC cavaleiro apareça no andar de cima do quartel, é mais fácil que o cavaleiro encontre alguém para praticar estratégias militares na sala do trono.: Use the war table in the castle. *''Sharpen Sword'', clicando na espada do cavaleiro no seu inventário. *''Train a Sim for 2 Hours''. É necessário, para cumprir esta responsabilidade, que o cavaleiro treine qualquer Sim, desde que este esteja próximo de um boneco de testes. Uma dica é colocar um boneco de testes na sala do trono, onde sempre há mais Sims do que no andar superior do quartel. Curiosidade *Traços de personalidade que podem ser úteis para um(a) cavaleiro(a) são Adventurous e Earthy. Fatal flaws que não atrapalham muito no dia a dia são Cruel ou Insecure. Categoria:Heróis